Tital Wave
by MereBear1233
Summary: Three friends in the beginning are captured by the U.S. Navy, they head to a place called Mako Island righ off the coast of Australia, they meet up with Ricki,Emma and Cleo and figure out they are all mermaids where will this all lead them? Read this and find out!


** I thought our secret wouldn't get out to *anybody* and I mean it. Now we are stuck in a stupid tank surrounded by the U.S. Navy. I'm so un happy and so are my friends! Scales and every thing and and hearts broken. One of the guys starts tapping on the glass again scaring again into the nets pulling us up, but really if we dry off we get our real legs back.**

** "Allen, one of the other *observations* broke out of the tank you need to help us please." Leaving me and my two friends alone, Melony, beautiful , long, reddish hair hanging down to her bottom back, with hazel eyes and high cheek bones, and lily white skin.**

** My other friend, Sophie, short, strait, brownish hair with purple highlights, with her skin on the edge of tanning. Me well, I have longish, curly, blonde hair with aqua highlights, with tan skin, my eyes the perfect color of sea foam green, and my name? My name is Kelly.**

** We climb out of the nets and all fall on the floor with big thuds and they hear us, big whoop. "I see a closet over there", says Melony, so we kind of of flop/slither over to the closet."shhhh",I say." they're gone!" "just had to be *your* emergency." **

"**Well sorry Allen but I had to tell you or the navy seal would have been dead!" **

** We finally got home and dried off and were not in *mermaid* form anymore. " I think we need to change our images or everybody will know we are the mermaids" said Sophie " or we could just move somewhere else they only caught us and I don't even think they were with the U.S. Navy they were all alone on a dumb stupid isand, we could go to a different isldand." I replied "lets consider our options…" Melony explained. Just then the doorbell rang, I went to answer it and then I saw the stupid sun glasses of my cousin Rory.**

** "What are you doing here Rory?" " Well, my girl friend just broke up with me so I flew over here…..'' "shhhhh my friends don't know that you are a *vampire* yet" I whispered. " Well sorry I just wanted to tell you, gosh." " You do NOT want to know what I just went through or even know what I just went through and, havn't you ever heard of a cell phone or a pay phone or ANY kind of phone? You could have just called me on that but nooooo! Rory, people are going to see sometime, and then they are gonna capture you like the U.S. Navy and put you in a tank and then try to pull you out with nets like fish and.." "This happened to you didn't it? They found you in your island with your friends and then they captured you and this happened to you? This is what I thought Kelly. You should be more careful….'' " ya you should to go stay in the guest room, grandma's not here this time she is on a cruise with grandpa…." " eww they are always gushy when they are together so anyways are my clothes still in there?" " yes they are now get up there before I smack the smirk off your freaking face." **

** The music pumped from the speakers at what was supposed to be the *lame* party on the block. " why did we have to bring you cousin Kelly?" "Sorry its not my fault, he snuck into my car and jumped out of the trunk when we pulled up and he threatened to cry like a baby if we didn't let him go!" I screamed over the music**

" **Just act like you don't know him and you will be alright ok?" " what ever we are the only like 16 year olds at the party im not kidding Kelly" Sophie whined " Hey guys guess what?" " We DON'T know you" Melony screamed onver the speakers. "We need to talk inside" Rory said with a weird look on his face. We all walked inside and went into a closet and shut the door. " WHAT?" " I found the perfect place for you guys so you cant be discoverded!" " Great, where in your underwear?" I said " eww gross no that's nasty!" he scream whispered " its Mako island off of Australia and like nobody goes there I heard these girls talking about it they said they wouldn't go there in like a million years…" " ok we will try it.. Melony? Sophie? You in?" " Yes we are" they replied in harmony. " Then lets do this" I said **

** "Ugh swimming like this is taking forever and Rory gets to fly soo unfair" Melony whined the whole time. Her red tail rebounding the sun onto Sophie's purple tail wich is soaking it in. " Soph, your tail will catch fire on this break if you don't get out of harms/natures way your tail is taking it all in, it will dry to the rock" I said. "My aqua tail hasn't had any sun all summer Soph, Mel move out of the way I need some!" I yelled " Hey its time to go its been half an hour!" yelled Rory we swam and swam and we finally came to Mako island. Its nice to have green and shade and everything I thought when we arrived. Last island had almost nothing and we spend most of our time as mermaids but if we meet any boys then I think they wouldn't really want to see any fish action. " wow this is great!" Rory explained " Well YOU are NOT staying HERE at MAKO" Melony yelled in his face " You are ALWAYS so annoying and in our buissiness and trying to get into our social lives so your can live on the other side of mako or fly somewhere else we don't want you here!" she yelled once more in his face. He ran off and cried and sat in a big hole in a tree. " Why did you have to do that Melony? I kind of liked having him here with us" said Soph. And she stalked of to go comfort him **

** They came back and hour later and Melony HAD to apologize to him. " Hey you girl over there, what are you doing on Mako I have never seen you before!" " ooo he is soo gorgeous!" yelled Sophie " Hey my name i-i-is e-ethan and um um um ive um u like that can you um keep um doing that … please…." He whispered. Sophie kept stroking his hair and singing him a song in his ear to comfort him while fluffing up his hair. " Eww this is soo weird" whispered Rory. I could see the tear streaks down his face, which I feel like I have a fault in but at least he isn't crying anymore….. and now he is because Sophie is with Ethan, journal log over. **

** We swam into Australia so see what was around,and I could tell that Rory was crying again. I think I should talk to him or something I mean I am his cousin and all…..**

**Melony's POV**

** I didn't mean to hurt his feelings and all I mean maybe I did go A-WAL but, he was kind of getting on my nerves, maybe me Kelly and Rory should talk he keeps having crying fits at night like I wake up and he will be crying and staring at the moon and stuff, what a weirdo…..**

**Kelly's POV**

** "Watcha doing?" "Writing in my diary you?" " You call it a diary? I call mine a journal log" I said in a weird voice " I think me, you and Rory need to talk" whispered Melony. " Rory we have to talk to you, where are you?" " Hold on I will be right there!" he yelled from the bathroom **

**Rory's POV**

**I'm really happy that they want to talk to me just not at this moment, I mean I'm kind of crying right now I really don't want to talk I don't know if they heard but Sophie is trying to dump me now for the stupid guy *Ethan*. Ugh. He just had to come along we were getting along but nobody every want to date the vampire….. except Benny., conversation over good bye ;(**

**Everybody's POV**

**He finally came out of the so called *bathroom* and sat down by me. " I'm really sorry I was mean to you earlier I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just kind of wanted you to get off my nerves and I was trying to speak for everyone but I was really only supposed to be speaking for me and im really sorry for that." " I know its not you the reason im crying about, its Sophie. She is dumping me for that one guy named Ethan and im really mad and not at you I'm sorry if you thought it was you" "Well are you staying with us or are you going back home to Benny and everybody there?" " I think im just gonna stay here save the flying trip" he said **

**Kelly's POV**

** I'm really happy that he is staying with us I just hope he doesn't have the crying fits or anything like that anymore, cause im starting to get sick and tired of waking up to him crying to the moon and praying that Sophie comes crawlings back to him gtg**

**Everybody's POV**

** We go into town and Melony says "Those girls over there are giving me a weird vibe or something" "like what" I whispered because they were walking over to our table " this does not look promising" says a curly blonde of the three. " Hey, you three are sending me a vibe, why didn't you order any water is pretty hot?" said the straight blonde " Maybe because we wanted a smoothie today?" " yea maybe because we like them!" said Melony " When did you become such a lap dog eh?" " Just wondering, wonna come for a swim with us to you know Mako Island?" said the brown hair one " I don't know maybe… its surrounded by sharks watcha gonna do about them?" " Just meet us at the dock for a nine o'clock swim be there or be square!" " great job Melony now what are we going to do? Sophie is with Ethan and how and I going to tell her I don't know where he lives!" " Look up his name and find his address, easy" " ok, lets do this cause I know we are in this together 100%.**

** "NO WAY! YOU TOLD THEM I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MELONY! YOU TOLD THEM AND YOU DID THIS THE LAST TIME TOO I WANTED A DOUBLE FUDGE SRAWBERRY SWIRL! NOT A BLUE BERRY BLITZ! YOU NEVER GET MY SMOOTHIE ORDER RIGHT!" Sophie screamed at** **Melony. " SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" " SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE A THING! THIS IS JUST LIKE OUR FRIENDSHIP! I'm just kidding around I wanted what you got me haha you fell for it again. Haha" "I have to tell you something" I said " what is it Kelly what do you have to tell me?" "well we have to be somewhere all three of us at nine o'clock sharp tonight we have to go for a swim with some other girls and they are really weird they want to go all the way out to Mako…" " oh um im not doing anything with Ethan he can come if he wants" she said right into his mouth as they started making out right in front of us. "No he cannot! Remember? Our thing that thing when water that thing…." " oh wea dat dig dum…. Dory daby you dant dome…" "its ok im busy I have to babysit my little sister anyways…." " well ok I better go its getting dark outside so ya…. See you tomoroo? Text me…." "text you bye…" Thank god we are out of there… oh my god its almost nine come on if we hot wire the golf cart we will make it in time…." Said Sophie " or I can just use he keys" I said putting the keys in we sped off leaving the old man on the golf course looking for his run away golf Cart. We ended up on the pier in the nick of time too…**


End file.
